These Dreams
by 2three.abi
Summary: "You know better than to play with fire. Fire burns anything that gets on its way. Stay away from the fire, dear. Don't get too close, or you'll get burned."


**Title:** These Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't one Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_**All human beings are also dream beings. Dreaming ties all mankind together. -Jack Kerouack**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Seer's Warning**

She woke up and stretched both her arms, with a huge smile on her face. She then got up her bed and got her dream diary.

Oh, yes. She had a dream again, where there were kingdoms, beautiful fairies, castles, dragons, warlocks and witches, princes and princesses. She started having those dreams when she was still in elementary school and since then, she wondered why her dreams were like continuations of one another.

It was like watching a fantasy drama on the TV that was slowly unveiling before her very eyes.

Mikan Sakura was no royalty in her dreams, but she was happy nevertheless. She made lots of friends in there, far more than she could ever make in her real life. And that was what made her happy.

She got to meet a powerful warlock, who could make illusions that seemed so real she almost believed them. He let her saw her dreams, her fears and sorrows, and the things that could make her happy. His name was Yuu Tobita.

She made friends with an inventor, Hotaru Imai, who was known across the lands, not only because of her wit and intelligence but also because of her cold demeanor. She didn't like loud noises, but she didn't seem to mind her presence every time.

She also had encountered a mind-reader, who, at first, creeped the hell out of her. He read her mind for countless of times when they first met, and all she could do was cover her ears and beg him to stop. She could remember him chuckling at her, as he extended his hand to her and introduced himself.

There was even a boy, with silver hair and teal for his eyes, who could control the spirits of the dead. He also owned a dragon which the boy called... _Mr. Bear_.

The brunette sighed, and closed her diary before frowning. Koko, the mind-reader, told her about the upcoming Royal Ball. Apparently, the old king had died, and the prince would be crowned to be the next king. And this was the reason a ball was going to be held.

Well, that and another one. The king was in need of a bride. It has been a tradition in the kingdom for the king to rule it with a queen by his side.

And suddenly, Mikan was thinking of what the crown prince looked like, how he acted towards his subjects… just how he would rule his kingdom.

The brunette had heard of how good and kind the old king was and she was kind of upset that she hadn't get to meet the old man before he passed away. She never really set foot near the castle grounds and she hadn't strayed far away from the village.

She wrote on her dream diary again, when she remembered meeting a beautiful woman in her dream. Mikan had never seen her before, the reason why she walked up to the woman with a bright smile.

* * *

_The woman was beautiful; her long, gray hair almost reached the back of her knees, as they curled like waves before they hit the shore. She was wearing a kimono and was holding a traditional musical instrument in her hands. _

_Shamisen, was it?_

_The woman spoke as soon as Mikan took a step closer to her. "Ah, the Stranger," she said, as she looked back at the brunette. "You're not from around here, are you?"_

_Mikan Sakura fidgeted on her spot. "I think so…?"_

_The gray-haired woman smiled as she gently shook her head. "No. You know so." She then looked at the brunette before gently smiling. "You've made quite good friends with the Mind-reader, the Inventor and the Illusionist, I see."_

_Surprised, the brunette stared at the woman's face for a second, until she caught her eyes. The woman's eyes were like a well, so deep and intriguing and… somewhat magical._

"_How did you know?" Mikan asked._

_The woman smiled again, as she plucked the instrument in her hands. Comforting music filled the brunette's ears and she suddenly felt at peace. _

"_I see things. I know things," the woman shortly replied. Shaking her head gently, she continued, "I'm a seer, you see. And I know what's going to happen to you, my dear."_

"_W-what?"_

"_Don't go to the ball."_

"_But my friends are going, too―"_

_The gray-haired woman gently shook her head once again as she looked at Mikan intently. "A time will come when you have to encounter a forked path… a time for you to make a decision. You will have to choose between the two paths, each leading to a different direction… a different future, a different outcome. Just always remember to choose the right one."_

"_But how can I know if I've chosen the right path?"_

"_Your heart will lead you," the woman said as she smiled at the brunette. Plucking the strings, the woman gently hummed as she walked away._

"_Wait! What's your name?"_

_The woman looked back at the brunette. "Yura. Yura Otonashi."_

"_Oh. It's nice to meet you, Otonashi-san!"_

_Yura smiled back at the brunette. "You, too, Mikan Sakura. Remember what I told you. Write them down as soon as you wake up so you won't forget. Good bye." The woman then turned and continued to walk away. "Oh, and Stranger?" she added without even looking at Mikan._

_The brunette wrinkled her nose. She decided she didn't like being called like that. "Yes?"_

"_You know better than to play with fire. Fire burns anything that gets on its way."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Stay away from the fire, dear. Don't get too close, or you'll get burned."_

_Mikan blinked, and suddenly, Yura Otonashi, the Seer, was gone._

"_Well, that's weird," Mikan muttered to herself, as she went back to her friends._

Mikan Sakura sighed, as she closed her dream diary when she had finished writing about the dreams she had the previous night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I kind of have written this fic exactly a year ago. So while looking through some unfinished fics (I have tons hidden here on my laptop ;~;), I accidentally found this one and I suddenly want to finish this story. So yeaaaaah XD

FCMTSCL will be ending soon, I haven't started writing the epilogue lol, and I figured I should start another GA story so here it is ^^

Also, expect random updates. I only write when I'm in the mood so kill me hahahaha

Review? :)

* * *

_Chapter Two: Better Than Reality_

_Sometimes, illusions are better than truth._


End file.
